banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skirmisher
Many rangers rely on spells, but there are some who eschew aid from divine powers for their own reasons. Skirmishers rely on their wits, their wisdom, and sometimes even instinct to aid in their quests. Abilities Skirmisher's Tricks At 5th level, a skirmisher Ranger learns the use of skirmisher’s tricks, which typically grant a boon or bonus to the Ranger or a nearby ally. At 5th level, the Ranger learns one trick, selected from the list below. At 7th level, and every two levels thereafter, he learns another trick. A Ranger can use these tricks a total number of times per day equal to 1/2 his Ranger level + his Wisdom modifier. Tricks are usually swift actions, but sometimes move or free actions that modify a standard action, usually an attack action. Once a trick is chosen, it can’t be retrained. A Ranger cannot select an individual trick more than once. The following is a list of skirmisher tricks and their effects. Aiding Attack (Ex): The Ranger can use this trick as a free action when he hits a creature with an attack. The next ally who makes an attack against the target creature before the start of the Ranger’s next turn gains a +2 circumstance bonus on that attack roll. Bolster Companion (Ex): The Ranger can use this trick as an immediate action when his animal companion is hit with an attack or a combat maneuver. The companion’s AC and combat maneuver defense increase by +4 for the purposes of that attack. If the attack still hits, the animal companion only takes half damage (if any). The animal companion must be able to see and hear the Ranger to benefit from this trick. Catfall (Ex): The Ranger can use this trick as an immediate action when he falls 20 or more feet, ignoring the first 20 feet of the fall when calculating the falling damage. If the Ranger takes no damage from the fall, he does not fall prone. Chameleon Step (Ex): The Ranger can move up to twice his speed as a move action. The Ranger does not take any penalty on Stealth checks for movement during this move. This move provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. Cunning Pantomime (Ex): As a standard action, the Ranger can communicate with a single creature as if using the tongues spell for 10 minutes. Because the communication is slow and lacks subtlety, the Ranger suffers a –4 penalty on all Bluff and Diplomacy checks relating to the creature he is communicating with when using this trick. Defensive Bow Stance (Ex): The Ranger can use this trick as a swift action. Until the start of his next turn, his ranged attacks do not provoke attacks of opportunity. Deft Stand (Ex): The Ranger can spend a move action to stand up without provoking attacks of opportunity. Distracting Attack (Ex): The Ranger can use this trick as a free action before he makes an attack. If the attack hits, the target takes a –2 penalty on all attack rolls for 1 round. Hateful Attack (Ex): The Ranger can use this trick as a free action when he makes an attack against one of his favored enemies. The Ranger doubles the threat range of his weapon for this attack. This does not stack with other abilities that increase a weapon’s threat range. Heel (Ex): The Ranger can use this trick as an immediate action when his animal companion moves. When the companion moves, the square it starts out in is not considered threatened by any opponent it can see, and therefore visible enemies do not get attacks of opportunityagainst it when it moves from that square. The companion must end this movement in a square adjacent to the Ranger. The animalcompanion must be able to see and hear the Ranger to take this movement. Hobbling Attack (Ex): The Ranger can use this trick as a free action when he hits with an attack. The target of the attack’s land speed is reduced by 1/2 for 1d4 rounds. Quick Climb (Ex): The Ranger can climb at his full speed as a move action without penalty. Quick Healing (Ex): As a swift action, the Ranger can make a Heal check to administer first aid on an adjacent dying character. Alternatively, the Ranger can administer a potion to an unconscious character as a move action. Quick Swim (Ex): The Ranger can swim at his full speed as a move action without penalty. Ranger’s Counsel (Ex): As a swift action, the Ranger can grant all allies within 30 feet that are within line of sight and can hear him a +2 bonus on skill checks with a single skill of his choice. The Ranger must have at least one rank in the chosen skill. This bonus lasts for 1 round. Rattling Strike (Ex): The Ranger can use this trick as a free action before he makes a melee attack. If the attack hits, the target is shaken for 1d4 rounds. Second Chance Strike (Ex): When he misses with a melee attack, the Ranger may reroll his attack at a –5 penalty. Using this ability is an immediate action. Sic ‘Em (Ex): The Ranger can use this trick as a swift action. His animal companion makes one melee attack against an adjacent creature. The animal companion must be able to see and hear the Ranger to make this attack. Skill Sage (Ex): As a free action, the Ranger can roll twice on any one skill check and take the better result. He must have at least 1 rank in that skill to use this ability. Stag’s Leap (Ex): As a free action, the Ranger can attempt a running jump without moving 10 feet before the jump. Surprise Shift (Ex): The Ranger can move 5 feet as a swift action. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity and does not count as a 5-foot step. Tangling Attack (Ex): The Ranger can use this attack as a free action when he makes an attack. If the attack hits, the target is entangled for 1 round. Trick Shot (Ex): As a standard action, the Ranger can make a ranged attack that ignores concealment (but not total concealment), soft cover, and partial cover. Uncanny Senses (Ex): As an immediate action, the Ranger gains a +10 insight bonus on Perception checks for 1 round. Upending Strike (Ex): The Ranger can use this trick as a free action just before he makes a melee attack. If the attack hits, he may make a free trip combat maneuver against the target. Vengeance Strike (Ex): The Ranger can use this trick as an immediate action when an enemy adjacent to him hits an ally with a melee or ranged attack. The Ranger can make a single melee attack at his highest base attack bonus against the creature who attacked his ally. This ability replaces the Ranger’s spells class feature. Skirmishers do not gain any spells or spellcasting ability, do not have a caster level, and cannot use spell trigger and spell completion magic items. Category:Archetypes